


quick and dirty

by toxicpop



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anonymous Sex, F/M, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicpop/pseuds/toxicpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mox gets some after a match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quick and dirty

**Author's Note:**

> the thirst is real y'all 
> 
> happy #thirstpartysaturday

Mox wasn’t the kind of guy to ask a lot of questions when a hot girl in a short skirt approached him after a match. He definitely wasn’t about to tell her to get lost when he noticed he could see down the front of her shirt.

“You got anywhere to be, champ?” she teased, trailing a finger down his bare chest to his belt. “Cause I think some congratulations are in order.” Mox licked his lips, a predatory grin creeping over his face.

“Yeah? What kinda-?” She cut him off with a messy kiss, dragging him closer by his belt buckle. He tasted like blood and beer- sharp, metallic, dirty- a harsh contrast to her mint and honey taste that left him breathless.

“Let’s take this out back,” she murmured in his ear before taking his hand and leading him away from the crowd. Any protest he might have had died in his throat when he caught sight of the curve of her ass under her skirt, the sway of her hips hypnotizing him completely. She threw him a wink over her shoulder that sent a thrill straight to his already-aching cock. When the door to the parking lot closed with a click behind them, Mox pinned her to the rough brick with a snarl.

“Y’think it’s fuckin’ funny to tease me?” he growled. He nipped at her neck, sucking a dark hickey to life.

“Fuck yeah,” she gasped, arching into him. “I like it rough.”

“That’s wasn’t rough,” he hissed, and sank his teeth into her shoulder almost hard enough to break the skin. The girl cried out and dug her fingertips into his arms.

“Oh god, yes,” she moaned, “just like that.” Mox took a half-step back, eyes dark and dangerous. 

“Looks like I got a pain slut,” he laughed. “Is that right? Y’want Mox t’give it to ya rough?”

“Please,” she begged, eyes wide and lips kiss-swollen. Mox tangled a hand in her hair and pulled hard. 

“I can make y’feel real good, if that’s what y’want. But y’gotta tell me y’want it,” he rasped.

“Mox, please-“ Another sharp tug on her hair tore a filthy moan out of her. “Fuck me!”

Mox smirked and dragged her by her hair to his car at the end of the lot. He ripped one of the rear doors open and pointed. “On y’r back,” he said before shoving her across the seat.

“Mox, please,” she breathed, eyes wide. “Need you.” She looked so fucking delicious spread out on the backseat, skirt hiked up over her hips and gazing up at him with a pleading expression. He ducked into the car, settling between her thighs and tracing the band of her panties. Without warning he ripped them off her. 

“Hey-“ she protested before Mox silenced her with a sharp look. He crammed the shredded lace into his back pocket and fished out a condom.

“Y’ready for me, slut?” he crooned, unzipping his jeans just enough to free his cock and rolling on the condom. He gave himself a few strokes while his gaze raked her body. “I bet that cunt’s so fuckin’ wet f’r me, yeah?” The girl wrapped her legs around his waist and he surged into her, his jeans rough on her inner thighs. 

“God damn,” he groaned. He pinned her wrists above her head with one hand and slammed into her hard, tearing a high whine out of her. “Y’feel so fuckin’ good, little slut.” She struggled against his grip but he held fast, eyes burning into hers.

“Fuck, Mox!” she cried. Her head fell back against the seat, almost like she was offering her neck to him. He bared his teeth in a snarl and clamped his other hand around her throat. 

“That what y’want, kitten?” She choked out a moan, eyes fluttering half shut. Her cunt tightened around him and Mox groaned.

“Fuck, y’r such a good little slut.” He released her and noticed a ghost of his handprint forming on her skin. “Y’r gonna wear my marks awhile. Y’like it when Mox marks ya up?” 

“Fuck, don’t stop,” she panted. “Getting close.” 

“Already?” he laughed. “What a needy little whore.” He bit down on the other side of her neck, bringing a matching bruise into bloom before licking a stripe up the side of her face. “Wanna watch. Wanna see ya come f’r me.” He let go of her wrists and propped himself on his elbows, his hands cupping the back of her head. 

“Mox, gonna-“ It was his turn to silence her with a sloppy kiss, holding her close as she tensed and came with a long, high moan.

“Such a good girl,” he purred. He watched her as she writhed against him, the feeling of her cunt hot and tight around him paired with the sound of her crying out her pleasure proving to be too much for him. One, two, and three quick thrusts later he was coming hard, crushing his lips to hers to stifle his deep groan.

“God damn,” she said after several long moments of silence. 

“God damn,” Mox agreed. He stood up and peeled off the condom, tying a knot in it and tossing it under his car. The girl smoothed her hair and fixed her clothes as best she could.

“Oh, by the way, you owe me a new pair of panties.” She grabbed a permanent marker out of the floorboard and scrawled her number and address up his arm. “Come make it up to me later this week.”


End file.
